Field
One or more example embodiments described herein relate to interfacing, for example, signal receiving circuits, storage devices, and/or methods of controlling signal receiving circuits of electronic devices for interfacing between electronic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, various types of electronic devices are being used. An electronic device can independently perform its own functions. In addition, an electronic device can exchange data with another electronic device to perform its own function. Interfacing is used to exchange data between two (or more) electronic devices. Different types of electronic devices utilize various types of interface protocols.
For instance, the mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) alliance has proposed the interface protocol in which “UniPro” is used as a link layer to standardize an interface process of a mobile device. UniPro supports a physical layer that is referred to as “PHY”. A physical layer of an interface circuit, such as PHY, includes a transmitter and a receiver for exchanging signals with another interface circuit.
A receiver receives a signal from a transmitter, and includes a termination resistance for suppressing and/or preventing the received signal from being distorted. According to some interface protocols, the termination resistance is disconnected to reduce power consumption when no signal is transmitted. The termination resistance is connected when transmission of a signal begins to improve received signal quality.
However, when the termination resistance is disconnected and then connected at a particular time, current suddenly begins to flow through the connected termination resistance. The transmitter is influenced by this sudden current flow. In one example, a regulation voltage used to generate an output signal of the transmitter may fluctuate due to the sudden current flow, which may cause noise in the output signal of the transmitter resulting in an error upon interfacing.